Ocarin
'Ocarin '(20 March 1048 - 22 April 1116) was a Namekian Chancellor of Earth and the Great Empire'', ''second-in-command to the Emperor. He served as President of the Namekian Council, Director of the Earth Department of Intelligence (EDI), and Head of Foreign Affairs of The Great Empire, serving all offices from 1090 to 1116. He served as Acting King of Earth many times when friend Kuzon Jr. was busy doing Lookout Crew-work. He is a distant cousin to Harmon. He died on 22 April 1116 from poisoning from a foreign substance, the death was ruled an assassination by the Universal Supersystem. His death contributed to the height and chaos of the ongoing Great Universal Revolution. He was succeeded by Callum Hawthorne. Overview Ocarin was a large, well-mannered and well-educated Namekian man whose roots hail from the villages of Planet Namek. He had an interest in development, maps, history and studying international politics. For a large portion of his life, he worked as Chancellor of Earth, and later, of the Great Empire, under his best friend, Kuzon Jr, whom he met as a child. He assisted him and was his topman. Ocarin generally did the most important tasks in KJ's cabinet, such as filling out trade orders, managing the departments, and keeping everything organized. He was educated at Northwestern Political University and studied law, international relations, and finance. He was the Director of the EDI (Earth Department of Intelligence), EDR (Earth Department of Relations), the United Treasury, and several other government departments. He was also the Promoter, and promotes high level government officials. Biography Ocarin was born to educated Namekian tribe leaders around 1048. He met Kuzon Jr. and family as a child during their several trips to the planet. He was 42 when the Great Empire of Earth was founded in 1090. After this, a large wave of Namekians immigrated to Earth, and humans immigrated to Namek. Ocarin, who worked as advisors to his parents, interacted well with humans. In 1080, he finally immigrated to Earth and started a new life. He studied at college and got degrees, and began a government career. KJ, his best friend, took light to this and welcomed him. Within time, by 1090, Ocarin was promoted to Chancellor, second-in-charge under the King. Ocarin then advised and ran most departments. Ocarin is very silent and speaks in a very prolific way when he does. In journals, KJ describes how he sometimes.. fears the Namekian, and he occasionally doesn't trust him. He feels Ocarin may be out to get him. The Herulean War - Possessed, Acting King Ocarin's viewpoints on the war were originally very..faded. He definitely did not agree with it. He was very radical and strong about it, but kept it quiet, as is his personality. When Kortanium began getting sold in October 1100, Ocarin was among the first consumers. Short while later, KJ legally prohibited the consumption of it, under belief it was poisonous. For Ocarin, it was too late, and it was true. Ocarin became possessed by the Kortanium, but was successfully detained by Knox and Nikad. He was kept at rest for several weeks before he went back to normal. He returned to business. On December 29th 1100, King KJ gave his title of King of Earth to Ocarin, who became Acting King, because he wanted to devote his full time to the war effort and strategizing. Ocarin was coronated in Supreme City to a mass. He served until June 1st 1101, the end of the war. Great Universal Revolution Ocarin maintained and acted as Emperor/King whenever KJ was not present, doing universe-saving work with the Lookout Crew. Though he was good and well-received by the people, he was not as open or outgoing as KJ was, being bland and very straightforward. Death At approximately 7:00am on 22 April 1116, advisors were walking through the hallway of the ePalace's Private Chambers, when they discovered Ocarin's body lying in a pool of blood on his bedroom floor. Immediately KJ was alerted and the EDI/police investigation unit. KJ rushed there and Ocarin's body was put on a stretcher and brought underground to the EDI department to be autopsied. They discovered a small sliver of a foreign substance inside of his brain. Shizen Gaiden was there, and tried to read Ocarin's mind to gather his thoughts, however, his brain was emptied. The rest of the Lookout Crew showed up as well, including Mars. His death was ruled an assassination by the enemy, whom Earth was in war with at the time. Ocarin's funeral was held on 23 April, a mass procession in Supreme City. KJ mourned over the loss of his friend and was silent on the issue in following weeks. After the procession, a private funeral was held on Planet Namek, along the lake where he was hatched. Many Namekians from his village attended. KJ gave a speech commemorating Ocarin, before dumping his ashes into the lake. KJ later named his successor Callum Hawthorne. Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Asexual